


Kai's  Hölle NEW

by Cole_Kai_18



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Kai_18/pseuds/Cole_Kai_18
Summary: Kai is seit einiger Zeit abgelenkt und wird dadurch bei einem Kampf gegen die Schlangen nieder geschlagen. Doch als er wieder erwacht, bricht die Hölle über ihm herein...





	Kai's  Hölle NEW

> Es war eigentlich ein ruhiger tag in Ninjago, wenn man von den ganzen Schlangen angriffen absehen würden. Acronix, der Jüngere der beiden Zeitzwillinge, schlenderte grade durch die Stadt, während er mal wieder auf seinem BorgPad herum tippte. Würde Krux das mitkriegen, wäre das Gerät schon längst verschwunden, aber genau deswegen hatte sich Acronix aus dem Staub gemacht, mit dem Vorwand er wolle ja mal sehen ob die Schlangen ihre Aufgabe ordentlich machten. Was ihn wiederum nun in diese Lage brachte.  
>   
> Da Krux und Acronix noch lange nicht mit ihrem Plan fertig waren, entschied sich Acronix dazu, nochmal los zugehen und bei den Schlangen nachzuschauen. Auch wenn er mit den Gedanken nicht ganz dabei war. Sie rutschten immer und immer wieder ab und landeten bei dem Kleinen Feuerteufel seines Bruders. Der Kleine war ja aber auch zum anbeißen. Wenn er ihn doch nur auch einmal in die Finger kriegen könnte.   
>   
> “Verdammt! Jetzt will ich sogar schon ein Kind für mich!”, knurrte er darauf hin sauer und schüttelte den Kopf. Das fehlte ihm grade noch. Den Kopf schüttelnd, machte er sich weiter auf den Weg nach Ninjago City. Die Schlangen Samurai müssten dort eigentlich grade alles Metall holen was sie finden konnten. Kaum war in der Stadt, hob sich seine Laune plötzlich überraschend. Denn niemand anderes als Kai war grade dabei, die Schlangen Samurai zu bekämpfen.  
>   
> Acronix beobachtete ihn dabei, wobei ihm auffiel das auch Kai nicht bei Klarem Kopf war. Er machte ständig Fehler oder ließ sich von einer der Schlangen treffen. Acronix musste grinsen, als Kai auf einmal rückwärts gegen eine Wand knallte und zu Boden fiel. Er hatte bei dem harten Aufprall das Bewusstsein verloren, was es Acronix nur leichter machte. “Lasst ihn sofort in Ruhe!”, rief er den Schlangen zu.  
>   
> Die hielten sofort inne und drehten sich zu Acronix, der auf die Schlangen zukam. Kaum bei ihnen angekommen, schnappte er sich Kai und warf sich den Brünetten über die Schulter. Ein grinsen konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige einfach nicht verkneifen und er erklärte den Schlangen das er Kai gefangen nahm. Die Schlangen ließen es zu und machten dann damit weiter, Metall zu kriegen.  
>   
> Mit dem Roten Ninja im Gepäck, machte er sich auf den Weg zu irgendeinem, abgelegenen Ort. Er wollte nicht das Krux hier von erfuhr. Das würde nur Stress heißen und genau das brauchte Acronix nun grade nicht. Er wollte sich den Ninja nur kurz für etwas ‘Spaß’ ausborgen. Dagegen hätte sein Bruder sicherlich nichts. Da er die Zeitklinge bei sich hatte, nutzt er diese und verschwand, nur um im nächsten Moment wo komplett anders aufzutauchen.  
>   
> Hier würde die Beiden niemand stören. Da Kai noch bewusstlos war, fesselt Acronix seine Handgelenke, dann zog er den Braunhaarigen an sich. Gott~ Er hatte total vergessen wie es sich anfühlt, wieder jemanden so nah an sich zu lassen. Immerhin, war er für 40 Jahre in einem Zeitstrudel gefangen. Das war echt frustrierend. Einer seiner Hände glitt langsam über Kai's Seiten und langsam nach unten.   
>   
> Auch wenn Kai bewusstlos was, spürte er die Berührung und erschauderte darauf hin. Acronix beugte sich vor und leckte dann langsam über Kai's Kehle. Er könnte ein leises Keuchen vernehmen und musste sich davon abhalten, den kleinen zu beißen. Er wollte ihn so gerne markieren, aber das wäre zu riskant. Außer… Außer er würde ihn drohen in zu vergewaltigen. Dann würde Kai die Klappe halten.   
>   
> “Das wird klappen~”, nickte Acronix dann, bevor er mit einem genüsslichen Stöhnen in Kai's Hals biss. Das weckte ihn auf und er keuchte laut auf in Schmerzen. Acronix lachte und leckte über die sich rot färbenden Stelle. “A-Acronix..?”, japste Kai und fing an sich zu winden. Aber Acronix war stärker als er und drückte ihn gegen einen Baum. “Hallo, Kleiner Feuerteufel~”, flüsterte Acronix ihm ins Ohr. “W-was willst du von mir?”, “Nur etwas 'Spaß’, mein Lieber~”. Kai's Augen weiteten sich  
>   
>   
>   
> Zur gleichen Zeit suchten die Ninja nach Kai, da der Ninja schon seit einer ganzen Weile verschollen war und die Ninja machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Er war zwar ein sehr geschickter Ninja, aber er schien Probleme zu haben. Immerhin wäre er ja sonst wieder da. Aber er war immer noch verschollen. “Wir sollten ihn suchen.”, meinte Nya darauf hin besorgt und die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Es war viel zu viel Zeit vergangen seit Kai los war.   
>   
> Alle fünf Ninja rannten los und machten sich auf den Weg um Kai zu suchen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung das sie schon bald unerwartete Hilfe bekommen würden. Aber es war so. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie auf einmal auf Krux stießen, der anscheinend jemand suchte.  
>   
> “Krux!”. Bei dem lauten Ausruf drehte sich der genannte um und erblickte die Ninja. Nur nicht seinen kleinen, roten Feuerteufel. Wo war er? Er hatte Acronix schon seit Stunden gesucht, aber der Schwarzhaarige war wie vom verschluckt. “Ninja…”, meinte er dann kühl und Lloyd beäugte in misstrauisch. “Wonach suchst du?”, fragte er skeptisch. “Nach meinen Bruder.”, gab Krux zurück, wobei ihm Nya's besorgte Blick auffiel, das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Etwas war Kai zugestoßen…  
>   
> “Was guckt ihr denn alle so besorgt? Warte mal… Ist euer Feuerteufel etwas abhanden gekommen?”, spottete er, aber Nya wusste als einzigstes, dass Kai und Krux zusammen waren. “Ja… Wetten dein Bruder hat etwas damit zu tun?!”, knurrte Cole sauer. “Tja… es bedeutet wohl das wir fürs erste zusammen arbeiten müssen.”, meinte Krux und Lloyd seufzte. “Ich kann nicht glauben das ich dir wirklich Recht gebe…”, meinte er.  
>   
>   
> Woanders, wurde Kai grade auf den harten Waldboden gedrückt. Acronix beugte sich über den Jüngeren, wessen Hände hinter seinen Nacken verschränkt waren. Aber auch nur, da Kai's Fesseln ihn davon abhielten, seine Hände zurück zu ziehen. Acronix hatte den Jüngeren auch schon, trotz Kai's Protest, aller seiner Kleidung entledigt und drückte seinen Körper gegen den des Meister des Feuers.  
>   
> “Du siehst wirklich zum anbeißen aus~”, knurrte Acronix Lust verschleiert, während Kai versuchte sich mit allen Mitteln zu befreien. Es nutzt nichts. “Und jetzt hör mir gut zu! Wagst du es jemanden hier rüber zu erzählen, vor allem Krux, werde ich dich finden und so lange foltern, bist du um Gnade winselst!”, warnte Acronix ihn dann. Kai nickte verängstigt, dann keuchte er auf in Schock, als sich eine fremde Hand um sein Glied legte und leicht zudrückte. Der Ninja bäumte sich unter Acronix auf.   
>   
> Acronix grinste ihn nur an, bevor er langsam seine Hand auf und ab bewegte. Obwohl Kai es nicht wollte, gefiel ihm die Berührung. Er war so was ja schon dank Krux gewohnt. Aber das war nicht Krux, der ihn so berührte, sondern sein Bruder. Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein Stöhnen unterbrochen, das leider von ihm selber kam. “Na sieh einer an~ Dir gefällt das sogar~”, lachte Acronix und sah Kai an.   
>   
> Der Ninja antwortete nicht, sondern stöhnte erneut. Er verfluchte seinen Körper dafür, das der auf diese Berührungen reagierte und ihn so reagieren ließ. Dennoch entkam dem Brünetten einen Seufzer der Erleichterung, als Acronix seine Hand wieder wegzog. Doch Kai's erleichterter Ausdruck verwandelter sich in puren Schock und Angst, als Acronix sich seiner Kleidung entledigte und sich zwischen seine Beine schob.   
>   
> “Das wird jetzt etwas wehtun~”, flüsterte Acronix ihm ins Ohr, bevor er ohne Vorwarnung in den Jüngeren eindrang. Kai gab einen gequälten Aufschrei von sich, da Krux ja immer viel sanfter war. Sein Bruder hingegen schien nur an sich selbst zu denken, denn er zog sich schon wieder aus dem Jüngeren, nur um sofort härter in ihn einzudringen. Kai stöhnte auf bei den Schmerzen und verzog das Gesicht dann.   
>   
> Es tat mehr weh als einen Tritt zwischen die Beine zu kriegen. Aber das schien Acronix herzlichst wenig zu interessieren. Er drang immer und immer wieder in den Jüngeren ein und leckte genüsslich über seinen Hals, während Kai immer und immer wieder vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Zum Glück schaffte er es, nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Das war nämlich unter seiner Würde.   
>   
> Dennoch entlockte ihm Acronix einen kleinen Aufschrei, denn er traf einen Punkt in Kai, der den Ninja schwarz sehen ließ vor Schmerz. “Na sieh einer an~”, lachte Acronix und fixierte sich zu Kai's Entsetzen auch noch auf diesen Punkt. Mit schnellen, harten Stößen stieß er immer gegen den Punkt. Was Kai immer wieder zum Schreien brachte, während Acronix genüsslich stöhnte. Hätte Krux das hier gesehen, wäre sein Herz grade in gebrochen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Kai war zu müde und zu erschöpft um zu schreien. Das störte Acronix nicht, da er so seinem Höhepunkt näher kam. Seine Stöße wurden härter und auch unregelmäßiger. Mit einem letzten, harten Stoß kam Acronix zu seinem Höhepunkt  
>   
> Kai schrie ein letztes mal in Schmerz auf, bevor er heftig keuchte und nach Atem rang. Er was kaputt, ausgelaugt und zu allem Überfluss fühlte er sich Schrecklich. Er hätte mehr versuchen sollen, um Acronix aufzuhalten, doch das hatte er nicht…  
>   
> Stattdessen hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen gewinnen lassen. “Was ein braver Ninja du doch bist~ Kein Wunder das mein Bruder sich einen Narren an die gefressen hat~”, flüsterte Acronix ihm ins Ohr und zog sich aus dem Jüngeren. Kai gab nur einen gequälten Laut von sich und tat sonst nichts. Er schaffte es sich auf seine Seite zu rollen und blieb in einer Kauerstellung liegen  
>   
> Acronix erhob sich darauf hin und zog sich an, bevor er sich ein letztes mal an den Brünetten wandte. “Man sieht sich, mein Lieber~ Und wie vorhin gesagt. Niemand erfährt hier von.”, meinte er ruhig und Kai nickte nur, dann sah er zu wie der Zwilling verschwand. Super… Der Jüngere wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ließ es bleiben als der Schmerz durch alle seine Gliedmaßen jagte. Acronix hatte wirklich keine Gnade mit ihm gehabt…  
>   
>   
> Jetzt da die Ninja und Krux zusammen arbeiteten, war es leichter großflächig nach dem verschollen Ninja und Zwilling zu suchen. Während Jay, Cole und Zane die Stadt durch jagten, sahen sich Lloyd, Krux und Nya in den nah liegenden Wäldern um. Und wurden schon bald fündig. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot was grausam.  
>   
> Kai lag auf seiner Seite und hatte sich wie eine Katze zusammen gerollt. Seine Klamotten lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und er hatte an den Hüften ziemlich große Blaue Flecke. Das schlimmste jedoch, war der große Biss auf dem Hals des Ninja. “KAI!”, rief Nya darauf hin schockiert und jagte zu ihrem Bruder. Er reagierte nicht, Augen matt und der Lebensfreude beraubt.  
>   
> Langsam sah Kai auf und blinzelte. Er sah Nya, Lloyd und… Krux. Die Person die er jetzt am meisten brauchte. Und das wusste Nya. Sie winkte Krux herüber, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Er kam sofort rüber und zog Kai an sich, nahm seinen Umhang ab und wickelten Kai in den ein. Lloyd sah dem Treiben mit geschockten Augen zu. Krux und Kai kannten sich?! Er konnte das nicht begreifen.  
>   
> “Was ist passiert?”, fragte Krux, nachdem er Kai von seinen Fesseln befreit hatte. Kai schüttelte nur den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Krux Brust, wobei man ein leises Schluchzen vernehmen konnte. Nya musste sich heftig zusammen reißen um nicht jemanden an zuschreien. “K-kann mir jemand mal e-erklären was hier los ist?!”. Krux drehte sich zu dem noch immer geschockten Lloyd. Den hatte er ganz vergessen, da Kai wichtiger war. “Ein andermal, kleiner.”, meinte er.   
>   
> “Wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen…”, meinte Nya und Krux nickte. Er schnappte sich Kai's Klamotten und stand auf, bevor er mit Nya Richtung Ninjago City ging, Lloyd mit etwas Abstand hinter ihnen. Er sagte den anderen Bescheid das sie Kai gefunden hatten und sie zum Krankenhaus und dort auf sie warten sollten. Krux konnte schon ahnen das sich jemand an seinem Kai vergriffen hatte. Nur die Frage war, wer es gewesen war. Und wenn er das erst einmal wusste, dann würde es richtig krachen  
>   
> “Es tut mir Leid Kai… ich konnte dich nicht beschützen…”, flüsterte er Kai zu, der total erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Nya sah von der Seite zu ihnen. Ihr tat Kai Leid und sie hofften sie würden den Übeltäter finden und Kai rächen können

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist gleich musst aber erneut hochgeladen werden


End file.
